daunderworldrpgfandomcom-20200216-history
7 / 03 / 2009 Regan + Cáel
Introduction: Characters: Regan, Cáel Location: Château de la Nuit. Plot summary: (Page still under construction) Logs: (Amendments Note: These logs have been spell checked prior to addition to this site.) 3rd, 2009 / 18:11:24 *ashescry ♊ Regan frowned, his lips curling in distaste. He was stuck with Fawn. Sure, she'd fought for him fairly and kept him from severe punishment. And yes, her blood was the sweetest he'd ever tasted. Though, these lovely Councilwomen looked mighty fine as well. His mind pranced around the idea of bleeding them purely and solely for the pleasure of their memories. He turned towards Fawn in a subservent manner. He could abide by Coven rules, he abided by Sickert's. Though, he was unsure how he'd rid himself of the pest Cáel seemed to be. 3rd, 2009 / 18:14:12 *pyronixcore ¤ Cáel walked out of the council chambers, furious. What are they thinking!? he cursed under his breath. The large Oeak doors closed with an audible drum, echoing slightly from the chamber side. That disgusting bastard was let off. Ofcourse, we was to be microchipped, and under Fawns charge indefinitely. Cáel didn't care. Fawn was the victim. WHY was she protecting him? Cáel had presented the eyes, and the knifes, as evidence of that abominations deeds before the trial -not that Regan knew that-. He should have killed Regan when he had the opportunity. Fawn would have been better off. The coven, would have been better off. The Elder Council had been clear. Should regan do any harm to any member of the coven, or take action that put the coven into the path of danger, he would have no second chance. Cáel was unsure whether this was a threat of separation, some form of banishment from Fawn, or some kind of threat of execution. Cáel liked this latter thought. Nobody messed with his family and got away with it for long. Regan would be no different. Cáel was more upset, however, that Fawn's words were taken so seriosly. She was obviously delusional. The fact she was much older than Cáel mean't nothing. SHE was the hostage, SHE was the victim. Wasn't it ovious she had been mentally invaded by Regan? The fact they shared so much blood together was evidence of that. He had learned everything about her. He knew her weaknesses. UGH! Just thining about it made Cáel feel ill, and enraged. His fists trembled as he whirled to face the chamber doors. 3rd, 2009 / 19:40:09 *ashescry ♎ Fawn was mightially impressed with herelf. She knew Vidar would see things her way. She hadn't been a member of the Coven for as long as she had and made the deals with Ziodex as she had without having properly done things suited best for herself. Even down to the details of the house that Ziodex had bought for her near Venice, so long ago. Fawn held her cane in front of her, tapping the floor of the Chateaux. Cáel was upset. She didn't know how reconsile that and her suceess with the Council was enough for her own satisfaction. She'd see to Cáel another day. ♊ Regan followed Fawn, much like a puppy would with his master. He played the submissive role quite well. As Fawn almost tripped down the small steps from Council chambers to the hall, Regan took her by the forearm and led her with a gentle force. He could live like this, taking care of her and doing as he pleased to her, so long as Cáel didn't find out. 3rd, 2009 / 19:55:29 *pyronixcore ¤ Cáel waited for everybody to leave before discretely sliding back into the council chamber. The room was wide, and almost domelike. It's height belied the fact that it was deep underground. Cáel suspected that it was built to withstand even bombing raids. Especially after WWII. He walked around the room, dragging his fingers along the wooden frames and intricately woven bannisters. And paused. He'd forgotten that he had a vial of Regans blood in his pocket. I'll learn all of your fucking secrets, you bastard. He thought. Holding the glistening glass tube in front of him. The first memory was vivid. Regan was in Ziodex industries with Fawns PDA. Was he sick? Cáel felt the searing, gut wrenching pain. No, regan was... turning! Cáel remembered the feelings of his own transformation. This was so much more vivid. More painful. Everything became flashes, Fawns memories were trapped, locked in with Regans own. Cáel was with some woman. Fiery hair, and a strange, animalistic smell. A Therian? He freaked as she touched him, and vaguely heard a name. Cáel realised that Regan had almost cast a spell. He had come within mere seconds of invoking fire. How old was he? Cáel slipped and fell as the memories got worse, his mind racing, struggling to separate, order and revealthememories hidden beneath this mass of hatred. He let out a gry of rage as he was on top pof Fawn. She was bloodied, a mess. She was defenceless. SHe was his. "NO!" he cried, as he forced the memories away, only to have a flash of a face, and sveral fragments of a conversation at the tavern. Cáel remembered the tavern from times when he was sent to retrieve Vidar. There was so much here, and so much he couldn't see! "Fawn. Fawn Fawn Fawn. My little doe." The words were like a slap to Cáel's face as they pervaded his mind. Clear, powerful. Dominating. It was mockery! "My little doe"... 3rd, 2009 / 20:25:38 *ashescry ♊ Regan kissed her shoulder as he led her away from the Council. They'd taken a few days to convene and he'd enjoyed his time in the Chateau. He'd gotten used to the lovely scent, the musk of the place. Regan arched his head backwards as they both continued on towards Fawn's chambers. He'd been dressing her since he'd taken her eyes as his prize. As of late, the lovely Fawn was scantily clad almost all the time. Regan never let her get very far from him, there was something to be said about this particular obsession, not even Regan was conscious of how attached he was to the woman. Vaguely, he heard a voice cry 'no', though he wasn't quite sure who it was. ♎ Had that been Cáel? Surely not, Fawn thought. He had sounded upset ever since he'd first first found her, after Regan's attack and the subsequent saving of her life. She turned her head to where he'd kissed her shoulder and inquired as to what dinner would be. Regan replied something along the lines of a Ziodex transfusion, usually that meant he'd drink first and then open a vein for her to drink. Which suited her quite well, she was fond of the bond they had made during that. It was because of that, that Fawn had felt so propelled to defend Regan in front of the Council. Though, her stomach didn't seem pleased at this thought. Fawn's eyes were covered with a silken cloth that wrapped underneath and around the back of her head, the elegant bow Regan had tied and the crimson against her skin went well with the dress she'd worn that evening. She was wearing dresses more and more often with Regan around. She supposed it was because it was easier for him to dress her, that way. The seamstress was slow in embroidering different tags for her different outfits. "We should invite Cáel to dinner, instead." 3rd, 2009 / 20:39:35 *pyronixcore ¤ Cáel felt the floor return to him as the meories started to loosen up. He was shaking, and had completely forgotten his surroundings. He kneeled and shook his head letting his vision clear. The last memory he forced through the swathe of fawn-based memories, was sunshine. He was in it. For a brief second. It was hot, urning, but he wasn't searing. There was little physical pain. sunlight. It had been a hundred years since Cáel had been standing in sunlight. Hid head was aching. His senses blurred. He'd never experienced these feelings before. At the same time, he'd never been dealing with an emotional situation like this before, either. Something was,though, strange about Regan. Cáel could feel it. Beyond the psycho mentality, was something physiologically different. The thought of sunlight stuck in Cáel's mind. He didn't know what kind of memory it was. He was just there, for a second, in the bright, warm, light. He almost felt the silky rays. That bastard. He thought. Just another layer to the fucking mystery. 3rd, 2009 / 20:47:57 *ashescry ♊ Regan rolled his eyes upward to her comment but simply made a noise of agreement. Fawn's soft tapping of her cane could be heard as Regan returned to where he had last seen Cáel. As Regan reached the Council doors, he shook his head. The bastard wasn't here. Not that Regan could see. He turned on his heel to head back towards Fawn. From the distance, he watched her get dangerously close to the wall, before her cane told her to turn. Regan'd have to teach her to count better. Mayhaps he'd learn the Chateau in maps of seven counts and simply relay it to her via blood memory. 3rd, 2009 / 21:07:45 *pyronixcore ¤ Cáel calmed himself and straightened his shoulders. He took a deep breath and stepped towards the door. As he pulled open the large oak door, he froze. his foot hovering over the threshold of the doorway. Regan was standing in front of hom, facing away towards fawn, who was walking a slightly less than straight path up the hall. "What do YOU want?" he said in a lowtone that only Regan could hear.